Devil May Cry: Devil Never Cry
by Virtual ST
Summary: The story isn't over yet. Dante and his friends return in this new fan-made prequel to the whole Devil May Cry series. Sparda didn't rid of everything that may have caused the human world to be in danger...and now it lies in a coffin he left for his son.


_**Prologue**_

The large doors of the office opened slightly as a small girl with blond curls and bright blue eyes peered into the dark and gloomy office. As usual she was greeted by the same pile of trash whenever she came in. But there were pieces of ripped papers scattered around and pizza boxes in shreds.

"That Dante...no matter how much things change he doesn't," she muttered as she walked in and the door closed behind her. Without consciously thinking she began to pick up the pieces of cardboard. Hunching over grabbing each piece, she heard a creaking sound and noises behind her. She stood up and brushed her bangs away from her face as a man came in the office. Her eyes widened as red drops fell from his streaked white hair. It was stained with a glob of blood and pieces of what seemed to be remains of flesh. His eyes shone upon her making her swallow down a lump in her throat. He stared down at her as a growl formed in the back of her throat. Then cardboard pieces flew into the air and struck the man in the face.

"You jerk! Even after I leave, you still can't clean up after yourself! Ugh! When are you going to stop living in a pig sty Dante?" The man sighed and brushed his hand over his head making the pieces flutter to the ground.

"Hah...nice to see you too Patty...Huh. How long has it been since you paid me a visit...?" he asked in a hushed tone. Patty frowned as she stood up and huffed in annoyance.

"Oh wow. You sure grew since then, eh? Let me guess...so long that I can't even keep track anymore." He started to take off his coat and threw it over the pool table. Patty's feature then changed.

"Wait...you remember who I am Dante?" she asked. The man turned around and glanced over at Patty.

"Do you see any other little girl who used to steal my strawberry sundaes and annoy the hell out of me then complain to me about my mess? I sure as hell don't see any other little girl who watches soap operas and comes here too often," he said and Patty's eyes widened a bit then scowled.

"What do you mean that I steal, nag and annoy you?" she demanded.

"Well...I know that one thing is accurate. That Patty Lowell is here and she missed me," he said as Patty relaxed. Then he turned back around and went into the bathroom. Patty stood in the middle of the office. The only thing making noise was the ceiling fan that made soft creaking noises. Patty's large blue eyes blinked as she looked around and saw not much had changed in the last six years in the isolated office of what used to be Devil May Cry. The jukebox was still in the corner, bleak drapes or curtains were on the windows, the light not coming in, weapons hung everywhere on the walls along with dust with trophies. Same old pool table with an unfinished game set, the beer cans, cardboard boxes along with pieces, crumbled balls of paper beside the cans and boxes. Her eyes trailed to the floor and saw some dirt and drops of dried blood. As usual in the same places the messes were all jumbled together. Her nose scrunched up in disgust when she had noticed the stench in the air. It reeked of spoiled food, alcohol and things she did not want to know about. She covered her nose with her hand and ran to the windows opening them to air out the place. She even opened up the curtains to let some light in. She tied them back and the gloomy office started to look a bit better. Just as Patty finished with putting the curtains up she heard the creaking of a door and saw that someone else had walked into the office. A man with a familiar face and same grey hair came into the office taking off his hat. Patty's face lit up with a smile.

"Morrison!" she cried out in glee. The elderly man grinned as he waved slightly at Patty. Patty ran over to Morrison and gave him a hug. Morrison chuckled lightly as Patty beamed and let go of him.

"Hey Patty. Come to visit Dante huh?" Morrison went over to the couch and sat down on it. He let out a sigh as he sat back and relaxed in the couch's leathery cushion. Patty stood as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yup! I wanted to visit Dante and see if he was any different but nooo-he's still the same lazy oaf as when I left! I mean he hasn't changed a bit! I swear he's never going to get a girlfriend or even attract a girl with the way he's acting!" Patty crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. Morrison's lips formed into a smile and laughed at Patty's comment. Patty still fumed as Morrison suddenly stood up glancing past Patty. Patty noticed Morrison's features and she looked back to the other door. Dante stood shirtless and dried his hair with the white towel ruffling it. He wore the same pants and he looked over at the other two.

"Hey. Got you something Dante. And it's so huge that your old pal Nero says it's urgent." Morrison took out a cigarette case from his coat pocket.

"Nero, huh? I haven't heard from that kid in a long time...what did he say?" Dante asked as he rubbed down the front of his face and neck. Patty was confused. _Who was Nero?_ Morrison flicked his lighter bringing it closer to the cigarette in his mouth. Patty's nose wrinkled up again. She hated the smell of smoke too. Morrison exhaled a wisp of smoke and Dante threw the towel over the door. Dante turned to face Morrison with his pale eyes looking at him seriously.

"What did the kid want?" he asked. Morrison let out another exhale of smoke. He met Dante's gaze and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"It's about your old man, Dante. He left you something. Kind of like his inheritance." Morrison replied as he exhaled smoke. Patty was very confused. She did not even have a clue to what they were talking about.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Dante asked a little interested.

"A coffin. One that could bring chaos if a Devil ever possesses it. Sparda guarded it and the Order wants you to keep it from harm. They say only Sparda's heirs can come close to it." Morrison explained.

"Hmmm...Babysitting huh? Must be too much to handle for the Order to take care of it. Fine. I'll bite. What's inside?" Dante asked putting his hands on his hips. Morrison exhaled and looked away from Dante off in his own thought.

"Who knows? Hell, I know the devils want it so bad they're breaking the seals around the place. That's why Nero called for you." Morrison explained. Dante lowered his head and tsk-ed.

_Strange...couldn't the kid handle this one himself?_

"Fine. I guess I'm the only one... Got no choice..." Dante picked up his shirt and put it on. The red coat flapped as he straightened his coat and fixed his shirt. Patty ran after him.

"Wait! Dante! When are you coming back?" she asked. Dante turned towards her and ruffled her hair then went to the door.

"Soon. When I get this mess straightened out." He assured. Morrison put his hat back on and waved at Patty.

"Later Miss Lowell." Morrison said as he followed after Dante out the door. Patty held her hands over her chest as she was once again where she had started...alone. The door closed and Patty stood inside the office where light barely illuminated the dark.

**+X+**

**AN: Time now is 11:21pm of 12/29/11. Well, I wrote this one back on 9/19/11. The original had Enzo in it while talking to Dante on the phone saying they have this mission but I changed it over since that one was back at the end of '09. I think it's still up as part of my FF collection here on the site but as I said I've made some editing and made it sound more like it came from the DMC storyline. The rest of Chapter one is all on paper but I haven't even begun to type it on the LT yet. I'll also further research the Devil May Cry games, books, music and anime series. I want to really get this one right so it'll be a great prequel to the whole thing. Hope you guys like this one I've posted. Later kids! **

**+X+**


End file.
